An Adventure in Phone Sex
by drtioor
Summary: "So yeah, separation from Karma was the worst fucking thing and absence most certainly did not make the heart grow fonder. It did make Amy grow hornier however." Amy & Karma get it on. Except they do it over the phone. Mutual masturbation y'all


**Author's Note: ** This is a one-shot in the same universe as It's Always Been You. It gets really, really dirty. Just warning you. As always, I'm a straight virgin writing lesbian sex, so I cannot promisethat it is realistic. Nor can I promise it is well written or grammatically correct. I use a fuck ton of fragments. And it's 4am here, so this is largely unedited and written on 0 sleep. Good luck with that. If you stick it out through to the end, I promise there is fluff. As always, message me any comments or suggestions at spoonster-hastings. I hope you guys like my depraved writing! Much love and enjoy.

Being away at college sucked. Ok, so maybe it didn't. Amy's classes were interesting. She could lie in her bed and watch Netflix without being yelled at by her mom every 5 minutes. And there were plenty of new cute girls to check out. But none of them were her new girlfriend and forever best friend Karma, and that brought Amy back to her real problem. Being away from Karma sucked. Hard. Like harder than being told you could never eat a donut again or that beanies were being outlawed or whatever stupid shit they had pulled on Glee lately.

So yeah, separation from Karma was the worst fucking thing and absence most certainly did not make the heart grow fonder. It did make Amy grow hornier however. Quick rounds of quietly bringing herself off with her fingers while her slightly homophobic roommate was showering weren't cutting it anymore. And the goddamn texts that Karma sent did nothing to make the situation better. Especially now that she was including pictures. Oh God those pictures… She had no fucking idea that Karma could bend like that for God's sake.

Amy just could not take it anymore. She had to be aggressive. She had to make a move.

She had to initiate phone sex god damn it.

Amy's heart was pounding by the time she finally worked up the courage to call Karma. Well, her heart was pounding and other areas of her body were already hot and throbbing. It was going to be hard to keep her cool. But she had time to make it happen. Her roommate went home for the weekend and it was just Amy and her uncomfortable bed and her fingers with their freshly trimmed nails. And soon it would be Karma on the phone as well with her sexy fucking voice and her little intakes of breath that made Amy fucking melt.

Jesus Christ she was close already. Her fingers were shaking as she tapped the screen to call Karma.

"Hey babe"

Fuck fuck fuck. Why was her voice already that husky?

"Hey. Did I catch you sleeping or something? You sound hoarse."

"Yeah, but I'd always choose you over some extra beauty sleep"

"God knows you don't need it" Amy replied with a laugh

"You always make me feel so loved babe. I look like shit right now and you can't even see me, but you're complimenting me regardless."

This was it. This was her in. She was going to go for it.

"You never look like shit. You are always so fucking gorgeous. So beautiful. So sexy. Don't put yourself down Karm. What are you wearing right now anyways?" Her voice cracked at the end of the question.

Real fucking smooth Raudenfeld. Way to subtle move your girl toward pound town…

"What?" Karma asked, humor evident in her tone

"I asked you what you were wearing. Since you were asleep, I know it's either your barely there sleep shorts that you love or just a pair of underwear. And an oversized shirt. Or is it a tank top? Fuck Karm, I need to know" Amy's voice dropped a few levels as she spoke

"… Babe, what's up? Why do you need to know what I'm wearing, silly?" Karma's tone made it clear that she knew the answers to her questions, but wanted Amy to verbalize them anyways.

"Because I'm so fucking hot for you right now. And if I can't have you on my bed or over the desk or against your bedroom door, then I need to have you over the phone. I need to tell you all the filthy things I want to do to you. All of the depraved acts that constantly run through my head. The positions that I've had you in my dreams. I need to make you scream and pant the way you do in my memories. And above all, I need to make you cum."

Silence. And then after a quick hitch of breath, heavy breathing. Panting if you will. Relief rushed through Amy's body. Relief and arousal.

"Fuck Aimes. I want you to do that. I want to hear you talk dirty to me and I want to cum for you. Make me cum baby." Karma's voice was practically pornographic at this point.

"I will, I promise. But first, what are you wearing?"

"Your donut shirt. I know you're pissed that I stole it, but since you've worn it so much it smells just like you and I absolutely had to steal it."

Damn, Amy did miss that shirt. But the visual of Karma wearing it was too much for her to actually get angry.

"And?"

"My blue lace panties. You're favorites babe. But they're so fucking soaked"

"Take them off."

Amy heard Karma fumbling around on her bed for a second. God she wishes she could smell those panties Karma was taking off.

"Are you touching yourself yet Karm?" Amy asked, as she slipped her own hands down into her shorts.

"Working up to it. I'm teasing myself just like you love to do to me. Fingers…"

"Dancing around on your thighs. Slowly tracing up toward your core. Eventually, they barely skim over your swollen lips before I continue to massage your inner thighs. I love the look of the imprints the pads of my fingers leave on you. I especially love when I leave bruises. The things that marking you up does to me babe…"

Amy could hear Karma moaning through the phone. She could also hear a wet slushing sound.

"Nuh uh uh. Stop fingering yourself Karma. I wouldn't be doing that yet. I'd be kissing back up your body. Tweaking your sensitive nipples. Sucking on your neck until you couldn't take it. I'd let you grind your center down on my bare thigh, but I'd always pull back before you got too much pressure. I love teasing you. And you love being teased, don't you? You love when I make you beg for my touch."

"Amy, Amy please."

"Tell me how much you love it."

By this point, Amy was rubbing hard circles against her own clit. Even if she was teasing Karma and currently denying her contact, Amy needed some satisfaction. She put the phone on speaker and then used her free hand to start pumping two fingers into her body.

"I love it so much! I love when you play with me for hours before you bring me to the edge. I love the way you keep me just there before you finally let me tumble over. But I also love the way you fuck me so hard that I see stars. And the way that you use your mouth on me, sucking my clit so hard that I forget my own name. I love how you know where all of my spots are and you always hit them perfectly. And right now, I need some fucking relief."

Amy felt another gush of wetness. She added a third finger to the mix and threw her head back in ecstasy

"Beg for it first. Beg before you finger yourself babe. Beg for me to tell you what I'd be doing if I were in that tiny ass dorm bed with you"

"Amy please. Please. I need it. I need you. So fucking bad" Karma sounded positively wrecked. Amy loved every second of it.

"Good girl. I'd kiss down your body, dipping my tongue in your navel before I finally reached my destination. Blowing lightly on your clit, I'd push in a finger. Just one, and I'd do it slowly. But after I felt how hot you were, how wet, I wouldn't be able to contain myself."

Amy took a deep breath and angled her fingers to start pushing against her g-spot.

"I'd bring my tongue in to devour you. I'd take your clit in my mouth and suck ever so slightly. You taste so fucking. So sweet. It's the best thing in the world. I could fucking eat you forever. And I'd thrust into you hard. Two fingers. Then three. Curving to find your sweet spot each time, I'd go fast and rough, just like you want it. Your hips would buck off the bed and I'd have to stop just to push you down. You've always liked being bad, haven't you?"

"Yes Amy. I'm a bad, bad girl. Now punish me"

Amy could hear the sounds of Karma fucking herself. Her melodious moans. Her wetness. The creak of the bedsprings. It was suddenly all too much.

"Aw babe, you'd like it too much if I'd punish you. I'll just make you cum so hard it hurts instead. I'd remove my fingers and quickly replace them with my tongue, pushing in and out of your delicious core. I'd reach one hand up to play with your amazing tits and use the other to rub your clit roughly. And right before you reach your peak, I'd stop"

Karma whined on the other end. It seemed her timing had been impeccable. Amy got in a few more thrusts before she continued.

"I'd watch you laying there. I'd take it all in. The flush of your face. Of your body. Your dark, heavily lidded eyes and your parted and swollen lips. Your heaving chest and your tight stomach. The way your hair is adorably mused. Your parted legs and your glistening cunt. You're so fucking beautiful. I will never be able to get over how beautiful you are Karma. There's no other woman out there who could compare. It's only you babe"

"I love you Aim" her voice was heavy with arousal, but her tone was sincere.

I smiled to myself momentarily before continuing.

"And once I had committed the moment to memory, I'd dive back in. I'd fuck you harder than I ever had before. You'd be thrusting down hard on my fingers to take me deeper. And I'd massage your clit with my tongue, exactly how you like babe. You'd cum instantaneously, the moment I asked, wouldn't you babe?"

"Say it Amy. Fucking say it" Karma practically screamed

Amy increased the speed of her thrusts and brought her hand down to rub against her clit. She was close and Amy wanted to peak just as she did. Cumming with her was Amy's favorite thing.

"Cum for me Karm"

And god did she.

"Fuck Amy. Fuuck yes. Oh god…"

She went incoherent after that, but it didn't matter. Amy pushed herself over the edge easily. Their moans intermingled as they both came down from their respective highs. There was relative silence for a few moments as their breathing settled.

"I wish I could be there to hold you Karm" Amy whispered softly.

"I'd rest my head against your shoulder and curl up against you. We fit perfectly like that."

"And I'd press a kiss to your hair and rub your back as I whispered my list of every single thing that I love about you."

"God I miss you. I miss your arms and your face and your smell and your touch and your kiss and every other fucking thing. This sucks Amy. I've never thought separation could physically hurt, but I ache all over."

"Two more weeks baby. We can push through this. It's almost summer. Your parents love me. They love us. I'll be there every night. You'll wake up in my arms every morning. I'll be there for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever?" Karma asked, her voice worried, yet hopeful.

"Forever."

It wasn't going to be a promise that was hard to keep.


End file.
